


If you can bare it

by ArthurMiller



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurMiller/pseuds/ArthurMiller
Summary: Lazy post and pre-coital massage.





	If you can bare it

Laying in bed with only the cool sheet draped across your body, your chest still rising with heavy breaths and sweat collected at the small of your back. You pull one of your knees up towards your body and feel a dull ache in your thigh at the action.

“Think I pulled something,” you admit to the ceiling above you. Ben turns to watch you from where he sits by the open window, breathing a lungful of smoke out into the balmy mid-morning air.

“Yeah?” The light of the near overhead sun filters through the window and cascades through the room. It makes his eyes look greener and reflects off of dust particles making the room seem as alive as you feel.

“Yeah,” you lazily stretch out your leg above you, your hands holding your knee and smoothing over the muscles below it. “You did it, your fault.”

“Keep at that and I’ll do it again.” You look past your limb to where he sits, cigarette abandoned in the ashtray on the windowsill, wearing nothing but his trunks and a heedy stare.

“I think you should massage it,” his mouth perks up, “as recompense.” He rises from his seat and makes his way to the end of the bed, perching one knee one the end of it.

“I think that can be managed.” He crawls forward til he is in front of you and you part your legs so that he can kneel between them. Ben pulls your leg so that the middle of your calf rests against his shoulder, your other leg moving to rest behind his knees. His hands move along your thigh, fingers pressing down hard enough to cause of flutter in your stomach but not deep enough to aggravate your already sore muscle. Your arms move to fall stretched out beside you and you hum at his touch feeling yourself relax into the mattress.

Ben watches you as his fingers work, momentarily letting your leg fall to the side as he leans over you and presses a soft, lazy kiss to your lips. You bring a hand up to rest at the side of his face as you indulge in the kiss but soon wrinkle your nose at the taste of his cigarette breath. He pulls away and chuckles, returning your leg to lean against his chest.

“I know, I know.” He says it softly as he placates you with kiss to the calf, he knows you hate when he smokes. He rubs his thumb against the back of your knee and it causes your leg to twitch. He smiles and his eyes crinkle, “ticklish?”

“Shush,” you playfully scold him and he turns his head to press another kiss, this time to the side of your knee.

“The other one too?” He asks and you nod your head against the pillow and move your leg to fall next to him. He lifts your other leg into a similar position on his other shoulder and begins massaging into your thigh again. He works his hands along your leg and you let your eyes fall closed, content at how the soft brush of his hands is followed by light goosebumps.

“This is nice,” you can’t help how your voice sounds syrupy. Ben hums in agreement and you can feel the vibrations against your calf. You open your eyes and watch him, his eyes following the movement of his hands. “Hey, Ben,” when you call his name his hands slow and his gaze turns to you.

“Yeah?”

“C’mere.” The corners of his lips quirk up in a smile as he places your leg down and moves to settle over top of you. His hands automatically finding their way around your waist as your’s rest on along his shoulder blades. One of his hands comes up to push you hair away from your neck so that it lays splayed on the pillow behind you. He presses a warm kiss onto the side of your neck, continuing until he reaches where it meets your jaw. You pull him flush against you so that the only thing that separates you is the thin bed sheet and your face is level with his. He looks down at you through his eyelashes and you tug him forward so his lips meet yours.

“Don’t you want me to brush my teeth first?” He teases you, his deep voice even more gravely from the kiss. You roll your eyes but cannot stop the anticipatory smile that breaks out on your features.

“I think I can bear it, just this once.”


End file.
